Watermelons
by Randomatic
Summary: Would you love to eat watermelons on a good memory? I would. Dedicated to my neice since she loves hitsugaya and Momo xD ONESHOT


"_**Watermelons"**_

In the days of the world of the soul society, everyone is doing there duties in each squad. All squads were on duty, even if there weren't any thieves, troubles, hollows or anything out of the ordinary. Lieutenant Momo, from squad five, was walking around the rukon district, going to visit her old home where she used to live with Toshiro Hitsugaya and his grandmother. It took a while to get there. She looked all over the place and wondered to herself, how a girl like her, who lived in such a place, became a reaper of protectors and a vice-captain of a squad.

"I wonder how Lil' Shiro feels ,too."

She finally arrived to her old home and stared at the place. It hasn't changed a bit, except no one lives there anymore.

She sat on the doorsteps and stared out to the sky, she was reminiscing about how her and Hitsugaya were young, sitting together, watching the sunset, having watermelons together, well, mostly Hitsugaya in whom she calls "Lil' Shiro".

"Man…I feel like having watermelons, for crying out loud."

Momo heard a familiar voice and quickly turned around to see that person. He walked out of the house in his captain uniform, perfectly spiked up hair and an expression which never changes. Momo stared at the little guy and laughed.

"So, the cool captain which I can't call lil' Shiro, comes to a place like this asking for watermelons?"

Hitsugaya was surprised to see Momo at the spot and suddenly blushes. He turns away and doesn't look at her with his blushy expression he had. He crossed his arms. Momo just smiled and looked back at the sky.

"Do you see memories, being here sometimes?"

Hitsugaya looks at her now.

"I mean, way back when we used to live here, it was a place called home, maybe there were dangers but we stayed together with your grandmother."

Hitsugaya unfolds his arms and sits next to her. Momo see's this and looks at him. Hitsugaya puts a hand on his cheek, making sure the blush is gone. Momo makes a weird look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just thought I had something on my cheek, like those hideous looking bugs that fly around here."

Momo rolls her eyes.

"Toshiro, your acting like an idiot, you just want something."

Hitsugaya looks at her, blush comes back. He really wanted to hit himself. Momo thought of something to do and wanted to play a game.

"Let's play hide-and-seek, if you find me, I owe you watermelons, if you can't find me by sundown, then you have to go buy me a new ribbon to tie my hair with and I get to call you lil' shiro, deal?"

Hitsugaya's blush went away and he stood up.

"What! Who wants to play such a little kid game, bed wetter?"

Momo stood up and put her hands to her hips.

"Hey! I want to have fun since were here to visit, it's a memory of when your grandmother played with us, at least show some respect to the person who is not part of this world and show them that we still love and remember them."

Momo gave him an angry look and all Hitsugaya did was cross his arms.

" FINE!"

"Great, oh and one more thing."

HItsugaya looked at her. She gave him and evil smile.

"We get to use flash step."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"I can find you in a split second, bed wetter."

Once he was going to look at Momo, she was already gone.

"Hey! What the heck!"

He went off to look for her.

Momo laughed a little and finally slowed her pace as she walked through the rukon district. She remembered so much about the place that she couldn't forget how much her and Hitsugaya spent together. There were some bad times and good times but to

Momo, it just made it as happy memories. She checked out on some stores that were open and looked around.

"I don't think he would mind if I stick around, looking at stuff."

She smiled. So she decided to do so and went off to wherever interested her. Later that day, Hitsugaya searched every spot he knew. But no Momo anywhere.

"Damn it, where could she have gone?"

Hitsugaya took a break from flash stepping and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going you-"

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya stared at the person in front of him. He recognized her.

"Kuchiki-san."

It was Rukia.

"What are you doing in a place like this, captain?"

"Just visiting."

Rukia made a weird look.

"Isn't it a bit odd for you to come here and don't you have paper work to do?"

Hitsugaya slapped his forehead.

"Oh damn, thanks for reminding me."

Rukia smiled.

"Hey, by the way, have you seen Momo?"

Rukia thought for a moment.

"No. I haven't. Is she around the area?" she asked.

Hitsugaya didn't listen to her and Rukia shrugged, since she knew Hitsugaya was a little stubborn. She then smacked his head.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" he yelled.

Rukia laughed.

"Trying to get a little icy-head's attention."

"Who are you calling little!"

Rukia and Hitsugaya sticked tongues at each other until they heard a familiar voice.

"Why is the captain and the shinigami from squad 13, together in a place like this?"

"Izuru?" HItsugaya looked at Izuru and gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing..anyways have you seen, Momo?"

Rukia crossed her arms. In thought she said that the whole scene about finding Momo was replaying again but this time Izuru was in her place.

"No. Didn't see her. I was out to go kill a hollow."

Rukia's eyebrow went up.

"You, too?" Izuru and Rukia looked at each other.

"Your on the same mission?"

"Captain Ukitake, ordered me to kill that hollow, he says that it only wants girls to be it's prey. It's one of those weird Hollows but it seems like an easy target." Izuru nodded.

"How come I wasn't informed?" Hitsugaya asked. Rukia rubbed her head.

"Well, you were gone for awhile, back at your headquarters and yeah," she explained.

"We couldn't get a hold of you so we decided not to let you know, maybe you needed a break," Izuru added.

"A BREAK?"

Both Rukia and Izuru nodded.

"Oh great. They think I need a break, what idiots!"

Rukia crossed her arms.

"They said a short person like you needs a nap once in awhile"

Hitsugaya was getting mad.

"I'm going to go find Momo! Have fun finding your hollow!"

He then left. Both Izuru and Rukia looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's our duty to go kill this thing."

"Yeah"

Then both Izuru and Rukia disappeared.

It began to fall into night, and Momo was sitting at the steps of her old home. She looked up to the sky and was a bit sad.

"I guess, he gave up and went back to his head-quarters, I knew he wouldn't play the game, since he is captain now."

She had a bag in hand and placed it right beside her. She then started to feel tears strolling down her face. She felt sad that Hitsugaya changed so much since he became a captain of the thirteen court guards. She thought maybe since he has been seated as the tenth captain, he is so busy with so many things, that there wasn't much time to actually hang out with him.

"Lil' Shiro, I miss the way things were back then."

Then suddenly a huge fireball was shot at her but she dodged it and took out her zanpakuto.

"Hey there, young girl, are you alone?"

"Snap! TOBIUME!"

She shot a fireballs at the hollow.

"That tickles you know!"

The hollow attacked her and she fell to the ground. She was now forming a kido.

"Hadou 31! SHAKKAHOU!"

She blasted the hollow this time and he got injured.

"Do you think a little attack like your's can hurt me, monster!"

The hollow got up and went for another attack. Momo dodged and attack the hollow the whole time, but she wasn't sure she could defeat him.

Hitsugaya sensed Momo spiritual pressure near by and went to find her. He noticed that she was fighting a hollow and he noticed that it was at his old home. He went over there and found that the hollow had her in his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA, what a perfect girl you are. Your actually look tasty,too."

Momo was in his grip and was trying to get out of his hold. "Let….me…go..you ugly…stinky HOLLOW!"

The hollow then got offended by her insult and suddenly threw her. Hitsugaya saw that and he flashed stepped towards Momo and caught her. Momo opened her eyes and blushed immediately. Hitsugaya looked at her then looked away because he had a sudden blush.

"Toshiro?"

"I'm here. Momo."

He landed on the ground and toke out his weapon.

"Stay here."

Momo backed away and grabbed the bag so the fight won't destroy whatever was in that bag.

"Oh! Such a hero you are! But aren't you a little small?"

Hitsugaya gave out a smirk.

"How bout' you shut your big mouth so I can kill you, you filthy thing."

The hollow was insulted again and he started to attack. Hitsugaya dogde it and called out to his zanpakuto. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

A ice dragon formed on his sword and icy blue wings were at his back. Momo started to yell at him.

"Toshiro. It's just a hollow. You don't need to use your-ahhhhhh!"

She was then picked up by Hitsugaya again because Momo was almost hit by the hollow.

"Hey! Can't you pay attention to where your standing. You need to be far away from the hollow!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and put her down and went to fight the hollow again. He freezed the hollow and slashed it. He finally finished him off and his bankai disappeared.

Momo smiled at his victory and pulled out something out of the bag and threw at him.

"CATCH!"

Hitsugaya turned around but was hit by a huge watermelon on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL, MOMO!"

Momo started to laugh until she saw a different hollow by him.

"Toshiro! Look out!"

Hitsugaya turned around but then he see's ice form on the ground.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Hitsugaya was impressed with the form of the ice and looked up in the sky to see Rukia.

"Your welcome, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Thanks, Kuchiki."

He smiled.

Izuru landed next to Rukia and started to take a breather.

"Geez, Rukia is fast to catch up with. We have more hollows to kill. We found Matsumoto and Shuhei. But geez….they won't let me take a break."

Hitsugaya slapped him in the head. "Do your work, shinigami."

Izuru blinked and saw Momo stare at them. "Oh. I get it."

Hitsugaya heard Izuru laugh a little. And watched him leave.

Hitsugaya see's Momo sit on the stairs again and he just smiled at her. Momo started to blush and he noticed it when she looked away fast. He giggled a little and picked up the watermelon and cut it in half and went to sit next to her but he took off his white coat first.

Momo looked at him this time and smiled a little.

"You win, Toshiro,"

"I'll always win, bed wetter."

Momo slapped him gently and Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist this time.

"Um?"

"Here."

He handed her a small box.

"Open it , don't just stare at it, stupid."

Momo gave him a look but she opened it anyway and she was surprised.

It was such a cute gift, too. It was a pink ribbon with cute little bunnies on it. It even had flowers on it, too. The ribbon was better than her regular ribbon.

"You win, Momo."

Momo looked at him.

"Thanks for the watermelons, but I thought that it wouldn't be fair if you got it for me so While I couldn't look for you, I bought you something as well. Think of it as an anniversary for a memory of coming to my grandma's home. A day where we visit this place and give each other things"

Momo smiled and suddenly hugged Hitsugaya.

"THANK YOU"

And she gave a small kiss on to his baby face cheek.

Hitsugaya blushed a lot and pushed her away gently.

"HEY!"

Momo started running off with her knew ribbon she put on her hair.

Hitsuagaya shrugged his shoulders and carried his watermelons. He even ate one while he walked with Hitsugaya.

A memory of watermelons was like a memory of a missed memory of Hitsugaya's and Momo's past.

Rukia, Izuru, Hisagi and Rangiku sat together on the roof and watched as Hitsugaya and Momo walked off together.

"How cute is that!" Rangiku yelled out.

"I'm jealous." Izuru said. Rangiku pushed him.

"What? Just because your emo head can't get a girl." Rangiku said.

Both Hisagi and Rukia laughed.

"At least, Hitsugaya stays with someone who can always bright him up at least."

Rukia nodded and stared at the two again. She was in her own thoughts about Hitsugaya and Momo.

"Those two, remind me of me and Ichigo."

She giggled to herself and pulled out a little chappy bunny bear.

She threw it and it landed in momo's head.

Momo looked up to the sky.

"Whoa! I got a free bunny! Aww…what a lucky day."

Hitsugaya wanted to laugh and he form an ice rose to show a "thanks" to Rukia. Rukia form an ice "Bunny" showing a thank you. Ice language, you know. Since they both have Ice powers. (laughs).


End file.
